This invention relates to an improved suspension system and more particularly to an improved air suspension system for a truck or the like.
Conventional single axle trucks normally have a transversely extending axle which is positioned beneath longitudinally extending frame members. Ordinarily, a leaf spring assembly connects each of the frame members to the axle. The conventional suspension system just described results in a less than smooth ride. Further, the conventional suspension system does not normally have the ability to compensate for very heavy loads. Some attempts have been made to provide air suspension systems for trucks to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional systems, but the same are extremely expensive and normally may not be installed on the truck after the truck has been manufactured.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved suspension system for a truck or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension system for a truck or the like which may be mounted on a truck suspension system after the truck has been manufactured.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension system which may be easily installed on the existing truck suspension system.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a suspension system which greatly improves the riding characteristics of the truck or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a suspension system for a truck or the like having the ability to compensate for large loads.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved suspension system for a truck or the like which is durable and safe.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.